Forget me not
by Kakashi dreamer
Summary: Bingo book entry# 9274 Name:Sakura Haruno Age:24 Gender: Female Village:Konohagakure Rank: S, former Anbu Strengths: Medical jutsu, Genjutsu, Physically strong, and intelligent. temp hiatus, rewriting and reposting
1. chapter 1

She rose from the bed with a heavy sigh. The blankets pooled around her waist exposing her breast to the cool summer breeze coming from the open window. She looked to the body laying beside her. How long had she known this person that shared a bed tonight she wondered as she snuck out of the covers. She found her clothes splayed across the room as she began to dress.

She watched as the male's chest gently rose and fell. He was holding onto the pillow, a silver halo surrounding their face. The sleeping agent in his system would ware out by the time she was long gone. She sighed once more tettering at the window, strealing a final glance. It's a shame really. He was good in bed but this would also be goodbye.

She jumped to the adjacent roof and took off towards the hokage tower. Her strides were long and true as she ran. She knew what she had to do and last night was her way of sanctuary. Any other day she would have taken the stairs but she knew the quicker she reported to their hokage the better. Just as quietly as she snuck out of her lover's bed, she entered the room where many memories were formed.

"Sakura, I expect your answer." The busty blonde refused to look at her pink haired student. With a cold distance she never heard before came the simple reply. "Yes hokage-sama. I accept this mission."

Tsunade winced slightly and stretched her arm out. knowing this was her signal The pinkette grabbed her forehead protector and handed it over. This was the utmost betrayal and sacrafice to her village she could do. Though she knew it was for the greater good, she couldn't help the pang that ran across her chest.

"Thank you Sakura. This village will forever be in your debt. The choice you've made will save the lives of your friends and family. I'll give you 5 days time before I send word of your defection. As Hokage, I decree you as a traitor to our village. GO!"

And like that she was gone. Tsunade sat down in her chair with a heavy sigh. She wished she could send anyone else. Though Sakura was the only one capable of completing this mission. It stung to see her adoppted daughter's head band laying on the desk she couldn't let that stop her from doing her duties. "Anbu!" five figures stood before her, " Sakura Haruno is now a tratior and danger to our lives in Konaha. There is to be a reward of 900,000 ryo placed upon her head. She is too be captured dead or alive. Anyone caught assosiating with her from here out is to be considered an accomplice and brought in for questioning. She is known as an S-class criminal. I want every bingo book updated asap with this information. Do I make myself clear." The silent departor of the anbu standing before her said it all. Sakura Haruno was now blacklisted.

An: k so I know this is short and you probably are wanting more but this is just my starter or intro into tge story. I promise there will be more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Life is a little busy so I'll update and post as soon as possible. I'm going to be going back and forth for a while on these chapters. Anyways enjoy, leave a review and like. Or flame... I don't mind I still love you.

-_-_-_-_-Don't Stop-_-_-_-_-

She was running. She had to keep running. Stopping meant death, looking back meant death. Her legs were so tired and weak, but she couldn't stop. She didn't have to be Hinata to know that she was being followed. She could sense them the moment she left the village.

At least three chakra signatures were on her tail. She could guess who they were and could feel the killing intent following close with them. She was almost to the border of fire. Her legs were aching with each passing second. She had to stop, there was no way she could keep going. Just a few meters ahead she knew there was a clearing. She'd have no choice but to confront the three following her.

As the clearing came to view she ran all the scenarios in her head. Would she willingly hurt her fellow Konoha shinobi? The answer was yes... That is if she wanted the mission to be a success.

She waited at the end of the clearing for the ninja. Soon all three stood before her. "Hello... Sensei, Naruto, Sai." Her voice sent chills down their spines. Never before had they heard her saying anything as cold and remotely indifferent. "Sakura, it's time you came home. They say you stole a very important scroll from granny... That's not true right so let's go home and we'll clear this up." The blonde could be so innocent some days. They all had a great future but that's all over.

"I did... "Her voice never faltered or changed in it's bitter tones. She already planned on doing it, killing the men she grew to love and call family. 'Damn it of all people. Why did it have to be them.' She quickly threw senbon their way trying to get them to attack. She knew she didn't want to but she had to make it look like she hated them. Like they were enemies. They easily evaded them. She ran towards them now. Like Sasuke had done years ago she held onto Naruto's neck.

"You don't get it" She brought her knew up and smashed it against his stomach. There was enough of her chakra in the hit to drop him. She then turned to Sai and grinned placing a kick against his temple. Enough to knock him out without killing him. All that was left was Kakashi.

She turned to him and sighed, "I told you what was happening last night. Yet you still came." She walked up to him and placed her hand against his masked cheek." I was sent to retrieve you dead or alive. Hokage's orders. Just don't do too much damage." He gave his signature eye crinkle. Sakura sighed once more before pulling his mask down. She placed a chaste kiss against his lips. "I'm sorry we could never be more than what we had." With that she sent a jolt of chakra into his body at his neck. He fell against her. She sighed once more covering his face again. She proceeded to beat all three bodies. Sending small waves of her chakra to keep them sleeping. She went to work.

Ino was many things to her, so close in fact she was willing to show her clan techniques. She'd dove into the three minds and placed false memories. Thanks to Ino it would never look anything more than the truth.

Biting her thumb, slamming her hand against the ground she summoned Pakkun and several other big dogs." Hello pup... What's going on here?" He was already barring his teeth. Waiting for her response." Take them home... Make sure they're safe."

She bent down and kissed his little nose. " If asked Kakashi summoned you and fainted shortly after. I don't want them knowing you're my summon just yet." He could see it now... This was another village sacrifice. This was another Itachi. He loved her since she was younger and since his master found her his mate he had wanted to be there for her. "Hai Sakura, but please don't wander to far in the dark." She nodded and with that they were gone.

She started destroying the clearing. The more damage the better. She couldn't do it after all. She couldn't kill those three... This was going to be a long mission.


	3. chapter 3

AN: I've decided that I'll write as much I'm able to for this story. Between work, and being a mom it's been hard to sit and write. So I'm literally writing this on my breaks and during nap time. So hopefully not too long between

She looked out to the village below. One built on lies and violence. She could see the shinobi running across rooftops and civilians oblivious to the ninja around them. Whether they chose to be oblivious or just learned to co exist always amused her.

Shizune walked into the hokage's office a grim look on her face. "So far hokage sama there are 26 confirmed deaths and 285 reports of sickness. I don't understand why Sakura would do something like this." Tsunade sighed and turned towards her student. She knew what the truth was but it was grave she kept it to herself. "She is a traitor to Konohagakure. Once we capture her we may find out then why she poisoned the water supply. Until then we must look for the antidote and hope we don't lose anymore lives." They both looked to the other pain hidden for different reasons.

"Has team Kakashi woken yet?" Tsunade decided to take seat. Shizune followed sit and too the seat across from the hokage's desk. "No... It's been over 2 weeks since their return. It's a good thing Kakashi summoned his dogs when he did. Pakkun tried to explain but was only witnessed the ending. We searched the area the fighting took place and didn't find anything to lead us to her."

Tsunade grimaced. She have her student credit. Beating her teammates to near death and leaving them. Had Kakashi not summoned those dogs she would have lost 3 good men.

"It's been over 3 months since she left the village. I want the price on her head raised. Double it! She used what I tight her against her own. Then to the near death of her teammates this girl is a worse threat then I believed." She slammed her fists into the desk. They're was pain and anger in Tsunade. Though Shizune thought she knew the truth was always hidden. It would forever be hidden.

They both sighed once more looking at each other. Both wishing things didn't have to be the way they were.


	4. chapter 4

The land of snow was always unforgiving. If you didn't die from the frostbite your life may go on... To fight bandits of course. She learned to keep moving, the more you moved the less likely you were to get caught.

She couldn't move just yet however with the winds picking up and snow falling in sheets she had no choice but to stop and take shelter in a cave. She knew it was dangerous but staying out in the blizzard was a death certificate.

She was no stranger to this particular cave. She spent many a mission taking refuge in this cave. She happened to stumble upon it one day when she got separated from her team. That's when she met him, not the wanted criminal but him.

Flash back

'shit shit shit... This in not good... Not good at all.' She was weaving her way through the forest. She couldn't stop while being chased by the giant of a man. Her enemy was at least 7 foot tall and he was most definitely fed a cow a day. Maybe even three. He was the target of interest for this mission. Unfortunately Naruto decided to alert him to their presence. Always showing off with his amazing 'Glory'.

Unfortunately he also managed to alert the ten other members of his group. Kakashi shouted out his orders for us to quickly take out as many as possible. She'd managed to take out three which caught the eye of the giant.

Which lead to the situation she was in now. He had her running through the forest. The whole time calling her pinkie and making obscene comments. She was now far away enough from the town. She quickly made the hand signs for a clone and as she passed a tree. She summoned it and threw herself back towards the man this must have surprised him enough that he couldn't stop himself. She plunged her kunai into his right eye.

Blood painted the snow red as he flung his arms trying to catch her. She sat in the high branches of the tree watching as her clone took another kunai and ran it across his burly neck. It was a beautiful sight for her watching as the snow melted we're blood fell.

'well better head back before the boys come looking for me.' She used a scroll to hide the targets body for confirmation of success. Just as she started heading back towards the small town the winds began to pick up and made even walking difficult. She could barely see her nose in front of her.

-back with Kakashi-

"Oh man sensei. Do you think Sakura is ok?" The blonde looked out the window from inside the warmth of the grand hotel room. Kakashi was secretly worried but his it behind his latest book of icha icha. "Oh I'm sure she's fine. She's not that genin we used to know Naruto. She's done a lot over the last few years." Naruto just nodded his head but never took his eyes of the snow outside. It was getting dark.


	5. chapter 5

AN: So I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger there. I also have been having a lot of issues with my stupid space bar. I feel like I'm having to jab my finger down on the key or hold it for like three seconds. Anyways here is the story I promised.

She tried to head to the small town she knew would be the randevu point. She could now tell herself she was up shit creek. If only Naruto hadn't exposed them. If only she had acted quicker in her plan. If only… there was always that phrase. "If only" How many times had she told herself that. If only she was stronger. If only she had stopped Sasuke. If only…

She often asked herself that question on many a lonesome night. She knew she had gotten

stronger and that soon even Tsunade wouldn't have anything to teach her. So said the woman on many a drunken night. She however couldn't help the feeling that there was more she was suppose to learn. There was a lot she felt needed to be accomplished but was so far unachievable.

She stopped and looked to the off right and noticed a small chakra flare. She could tell it was fairly close and she was not going to be getting much farther if she kept going the way she was in this storm. She decided that maybe it would be better to try and see who it was. They didn't seem to be moving so she could only assume they were in a shelter. 'Maybe it'll be someone friendly' She thought as she slowly approached the direction of the flare.

She knew the chances of her actually not being in a fighting position was very low and that she may be walking into the own grave, but walking in this storm was just that anyways. She noticed there was a small cave opening. It was well hidden amongst the snow and the surrounding trees and brush in front of it. She knew she could just climb higher and set something up against the cliffside but the cave would have taken far less energy than the first option.

Warning bells rang in her ears as she entered the cave. 'What am I thinking? I know this is stupid. Uhg if Kakashi or Tsunade were here they'd berate me I'm sure.' She prepared for the worst as she held the kunai in her hand. Just a ways into the cave she saw a small fire going. Just to the other side of the fire she saw a man hunched over with blood surrounding his person. That and the familiar red and black that followed the group that had on numerous occasions attempted to get NAruto. She noticed they weren't moving and that their breathing was so shallow one wouldn't have noticed.

She drew closer to the prone figure ready to attack if needed. She quietly walked around the flames to stare into the familiar red glow of the sharingan. Immediately she was pulled into a world of introverted reds and blacks. 'Itachi Uchiha… Fuck I'm dead that's it I'm going to die' She was just standing in his world waiting for her impending death. How could she be so stupid and think that approaching an Akatsuki member was a great idea. Not only was it a member of the notorious group, but also her teammates older brother and traitor to the village. She knew better about him however.

One day Tsunade had her doing paperwork and happened to uncover the hidden file. She was after all the slug princes' student. Being an apprentice had it's perks. "I know what you are itachi. A traitor is not one of those things. So cut the crap and show yourself." She was scared shitless about the whole scenario. She just hoped he wouldn't kill her.

"You're smart Haruno. However you forget that those files are hidden for a reason." She could hear his voice but could not pinpoint the exact location. She sighed in annoyance at his little game. "I'm dying anyways so what does it matter what you say." She couldn't help but agree but curiosity got the best of her. "Let me help you. At least as act on behalf of Konohagakure."

The world returned to normal and she couldn't help staring into his red eyes. She approached him carefully. "What happened to you anyways?" She half whispered. She went to kneel beside him and noticed his right hand pressed into his left side, blood pouring out of him.

She immediately went to reach for him when his left hand grasped ahold of her wrist. "Do not try anything funny." With his warning Itachi released his hold. Soon green chakra poured into him through her hands. She noticed as she healed him about a disease plaguing his lungs. She sighed. He was going to kill her after this. She sent a small jolt of chakra making him unconscious.


End file.
